The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!
The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! (or TBFDIWP for short) Is an object show fan fiction-slash-camp by h≡r. It is a crossover between four object shows (with 21 OCs as well). Characters Battle For Dream Island (both seasons) *Blocky - ELIMINATED *Bomby - ELIMINATED *Book - ELIMINATED *Bubble - ELIMINATED *Coiny - ELIMINATED *David - ELIMINATED *Donut - ELIMINATED *Dora - ELIMINATED *Eraser - ELIMINATED *Evil Bubble - ELIMINATED *Firey - ELIMINATED *Flower - ELIMINATED *Fries - ELIMINATED *Gelatin - ELIMINATED *Golf Ball - ELIMINATED *Ice Cube - ELIMINATED *Leafy - ELIMINATED *Match - ELIMINATED *Needle - ELIMINATED *Nickel - ELIMINATED *Pen - ELIMINATED *Pencil - ELIMINATED *Pin - ELIMINATED *Puffball - 3rd PLACE *Rocky - ELIMINATED *Ruby - WINNER *Snowball - ELIMINATED *Spongy - ELIMINATED *Teardrop - ELIMINATED *Tennis Ball - 2nd PLACE *Woody - ELIMINATED *Yellow Face - ELIMINATED (Note: Evil Bubble has never competed in any season of BFDI before, but since she was a recommended character in BFDI, she is listed here.) Inanimate Insanity (both seasons) *Apple - ELIMINATED *Balloon - ELIMINATED *Baseball - ELIMINATED *Bomb - ELIMINATED *Box - ELIMINATED *Bow - ELIMINATED *Cheesy - ELIMINATED *Cherries - ELIMINATED *Dough - ELIMINATED *Fan - ELIMINATED *Knife - ELIMINATED *Lightbulb - ELIMINATED *Marshmallow - ELIMINATED *Microphone - ELIMINATED *OJ - ELIMINATED *Paintbrush - ELIMINATED *Paper - ELIMINATED *Pepper - ELIMINATED *Pickle - ELIMINATED *Salt - ELIMINATED *Soap - ELIMINATED *Suitcase - ELIMINATED *Taco - ELIMINATED *Test Tube - ELIMINATED *Tissues - ELIMINATED *Trophy - ELIMINATED *Yin-Yang - ELIMINATED (Note: Nickel was already listed in the BFDI contestant list.) Brawl of the Objects *Baguette - ELIMINATED *Boat - ELIMINATED *Boombox - ELIMINATED *Chocolatey - ELIMINATED *Hot Dog - ELIMINATED *Party Hat - ELIMINATED *Pear - ELIMINATED *Pinecone - ELIMINATED *Pizza - ELIMINATED *Popsicley - ELIMINATED *Scissors - ELIMINATED *Shelly - ELIMINATED *Shieldy - ELIMINATED *Slurpy - ELIMINATED (Note: Big Orange Chicken does not appear in this fan fiction.) OCs *Baskety - ELIMINATED *Bathing Suit - ELIMINATED *Beach Ball - ELIMINATED *Broccoli - ELIMINATED *Dictionary (no relation to Book from BFDI) - ELIMINATED *Flasky - ELIMINATED *Flight Helmet - ELIMINATED *Horn - ELIMINATED *Music Note - ELIMINATED *Pie (not the Pie who was a recommended character in BFDI) - ELIMINATED *Pipey - ELIMINATED *Rake - ELIMINATED *Rolling Pin - ELIMINATED *Rope - ELIMINATED *Scrolly - ELIMINATED *Snowflake - ELIMINATED *Soccer Ball (not the Soccer Ball from Object Overload) - ELIMINATED *Stethoscope - ELIMINATED *Swim Trunks - ELIMINATED *Water Balloon - ELIMINATED Object Mayhem *Bouncy Ball - ELIMINATED Battle for the Copper *Rose - ELIMINATED Object Overload *Marble - ELIMINATED Recommended characters *Jade (recommended by MrMenCentral) - ELIMINATED *Kitty (recommended by Pikachugirl123) - ELIMINATED Hosts and Assistants *Announcer (BFDI host) *TV (Announcer's assistant) *Puffball Speaker Box (Announcer's assistant, PSB for short) *MePhone4 (Inanimate Insanity host) *MePad (MePhone's assistant) *Toilet (MePhone's assistant) *Controlly (Brawl of the Objects host) *Megaphone (OC) *Gameboard (OC; Megaphone's assistant) Episodes #/Ailurophobe's Nightmare/ #/What's in a Team Name?/ #/Making a Splash/ #/Invasion of the Icy Snatchers/ #/That Takes the Cake!/ #/The Trouble with Trebles/ #/Do Call Me Speedy!/ #/Question Time!/ #/Insectophobe's Nightmare 4/ #/What's Next?/ #/A Mysterious Challenge/ #/Bow's Nightmare/ #/Down the Stares/ #/Drawing a Blank/ #/A New Stage in the Game/ #/Pizza Cake/ #/Return of the Pool Challenges/ #/The Points are Gone/ #/Super Speakers!/ #/Dodgeball Diving/ #/Quizzed Again/ #/A Splash of Chocolate/ #/The Not-So-Great Escape/ #/C is for Cooking/ #/The Final Challenge/ #/The Grand Finale/ Camp info In episode 15, there were re-signups. Here are the results of the re-signups. *NLG343 - Book, Firey, Marshmallow, Ruby, Suitcase *U4Again - Bouncy Ball, Evil Bubble, Hot Dog, Music Note, Slurpy, Stethoscope *TheNigerianBook51 - Chocolatey, Pencil, Pie, Pizza, Teardrop *FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland - Pen, Snowflake, Test Tube, Water Balloon, Yin-Yang *BrownFamily1108 - Bubble, Eraser, Ice Cube, Nickel, OJ *AwesomeAquamarine (aka AquaVex55) - Baseball, Cheesy, Golf Ball, Jade, Marble, Paintbrush, Puffball, Rose, Ruby (temporarily) Soccer Ball, Tennis Ball *Pikachugirl123 - Kitty Alliances Just so you know who's in alliances. *Pencil, Match, Bubble, Ruby (with Ice Cube and Book as alternates) *Baseball, Nickel, Suitcase (with Balloon as a possible fourth member, suggested by Suitcase) *Rake, Horn, Pipey *Water Balloon, Pie, Music Note, Puffball, Rose, Kitty *Party Hat, Shieldy, Boombox *Baguette, Boat, Dictionary, Snowflake OC gallery These OCs all appear in h≡r's object show, Object Trek. Check it out here! (Gameboard will debut in episode 2.) Baskety.png|Baskety Bathing Suit.png|Bathing Suit Beach Ball (Object Trek).png|Beach Ball Broccoli (Object Trek).png|Broccoli Dictionary (Object Trek).png|Dictionary Flasky.png|Flasky Flight Helmet.png|Flight Helmet Horn.png|Horn Music Note (Object Trek).png|Music Note Pie (Object Trek).png|Pie Pipey.png|Pipey Rake.png|Rake Rolling Pin (Object Trek).png|Rolling Pin Rope (Object Trek).png|Rope Scrolly (Object Trek).png|Scrolly Snowflake (Object Trek).png|Snowflake Soccer Ball (Object Trek).png|Soccer Ball Stethoscope.png|Stethoscope Swim Trunks.png|Swim Trunks Water Balloon (Object Trek).png|Water Balloon Megaphone (Object Trek).png|Megaphone (host) Gameboard.png|Gameboard (co-host) OC personalities Just so you know what h≡r's OCs are like. *Baskety - tends to explode (literally) for some strange reason, also sometimes talks a lot *Bathing Suit - Swim Trunks's twin sister, loves to swim, is supposedly from Texas *Beach Ball - bounces uncontrollably all over the place *Broccoli - is disgusted at nearly everything (except pizza that isn't topped with mini-hers) *Dictionary - very smart, speaks many languages *Flasky - loves adventures, best friends with Scrolly *Flight Helmet - the only one of h≡r's OCs who can fly, can sometimes be crazy *Horn - is simpleminded (and his catchphrase is "Easy for you to say!") *Music Note - loves to sing, sounds like Ice Cube with a British accent *Pie - likes to help out, friends with Music Note and Water Balloon *Pipey - somewhat shy *Rake - can be somewhat of a neat freak, but not as much as Soap *Rolling Pin - somewhat clumsy *Rope - gets around by hopping, but can get tired of it sometimes *Scrolly - loves adventures, best friends with Flasky, conceals hidden arms *Snowflake - was thought to not speak English, but was revealed to have learned it very quickly *Soccer Ball - loves to paint pictures, can be indecisive *Stethoscope - she's a doctor (and is almost always talking about it), catchphrase is "What's next?" *Swim Trunks - Bathing Suit's twin brother, loves to swim, tends to rip easily *Water Balloon - Smallest of h≡r's OCs, prankster, only has one eye *Megaphone - the host of Object Trek, always speaks loudly *Gameboard - Megaphone's assistant, displays the votes on Object Trek Learn more about the Object Trek characters here (including the inspirations for their voices). See the character bodies here. Tokens There are twelve kinds of tokens in TBFDIWP. Win Token (TBFDIWP).png|Win Token (green): halves your votes when used Immunity Token (TBFDIWP).png|Immunity Token (red): gives you immunity when used Lose Token (TBFDIWP).png|Lose Token (maroon): automatically doubles your votes Yoyle Token (TBFDIWP).png|Yoyle Token (purple): Turns you into metal when used. Completely useless. Gift Token.png|Gift Token (yellow): Use this to give one of your tokens to another contestant. Revenge Token (TBFDIWP).png|Revenge Token (cyan): takes half your votes and gives them to another contestant when used. Swap Token (TBFDIWP).png|Swap Token (blue): swaps your votes with those of a contestant of your choice when used Acquire Token.png|Acquire Token (orange): When used, you acquire all tokens used by the other contestants who are UFE during Cake at Stake. Theft Token (TBFDIWP).png|Theft Token (black): allows you to steal a token from another contestant. Preserve Token.png|Preserve Token (white): When used with another token, you may keep the other token. First Token (TBFDIWP).png|First Token (brown): The first dislike is the only dislike that counts when used. If more than one person is to be eliminated, you must pick someone else to be eliminated. Estimation Token.png|Estimation Token (fuchsia): When used, you must guess how many dislikes you got. The difference between your guess and the actual number of dislikes you got becomes your new dislike total. The tokens were removed from the game in episode 18. Season 2 Main article: ROTBFDIWP Category:Camps Category:Crossovers Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Brawl of the Objects Category:OC Camps Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:BFDI Camps Category:BFDIA Camps Category:TBFDIWP